


None Like Family

by Amilyn



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Community: fkficfest, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Familial Abuse, Gen, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Religious Themes & References, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on Nick's dysfuncational vampire family as well as his mortal family.  Unconnected set of drabbles.  Written for Yuletide, LJ memes, FKFicfest at LJ, and various.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giving Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myystic (neoinean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/gifts), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/gifts), [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts), [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts), [malinaldarose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=malinaldarose), [hearts_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hearts_blood), [gnosticdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gnosticdiva), [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts), [Greer Watson (greerwatson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts), [LastScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/gifts), [friendshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=friendshipper), [Deire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deire/gifts), [foxy11814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/gifts).



> For Wiliqueen as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For myystic in Yuletide Madness 2007.

Nicholas' rants came more frequently and his words were bitterer every day.

Janette was exhausting herself trying to soothe him, to circumvent the inevitable fights.

After six weeks of rows across three countries, LaCroix grew silent, rebuffing every overture of war or peace from either of them, watching.

After three more weeks in Sauvignon, LaCroix left the corpse of the debutante on whom Nick most doted as a gift in his bed.

"It gives him reason to leave," he murmured into Janette's hair as she watched Nick ride away. "When he returns, he will be ever so much more pleasant."


	2. Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Merfilly in Yuletide Madness 2007.

"Janette!" he roared.

"His foul mood is not your doing," Janette reassured the serving girl whose fingers were trembling as they drew her lacings tight.

The door slammed open and Janette smiled at him, lashes lowered demurely. She heard the girl skitter back under a table and watched LaCroix's nostrils flare at the scent of the girl's fear.

One more adjustment to her pocket hoops and she took his arm. "What a lovely night for the opera," she purred. "And afterwards, we can feed on the most delicate, without sanctimonious commentary."

His lip curled derisively, but she smelled his anticipation.


	3. Somewhat Useful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wiliqueen for Fandom Stocking 2007.

Schanke wove his way through the hanging chains in The Raven until Janette pinned him with a deadly glare.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Schanke?"

"Um...one of your...a girl...new...blonde. Urs? I have, er, official questions I need-"

Janette, gaze unwavering, snapped her fingers and the girl appeared.

"I need someone to pick up a delivery. Since you wish to speak to her, I'm sure you could drive, no?"

"Um, ah, what kind of...I mean, I am on duty and-"

Janette raised her eyebrows.

Schanke gulped, nodded. "Um...right this way, miss. You, ah, know where we're going?"


	4. Appreciation in Instants

The stars shimmered and the half moon glowed high above them. The ethereal beauty was magnificent, majestic. Whenever Nick mourned the loss of sunlight, she wondered at his inability to appreciate the delicacy of the reflections from the moon, framed against a velvet sky.

They had flown against that sky this perfect night. Her gowns were flattering, stylish. The servant girl earlier was exhilarating. The opera was sublime. LaCroix was already three months in Calais and Nick's heart was as gay as Vienna itself.

Janette found these moments quite pleasant, even if this life, as with any, was but borrowed.


	5. Outside is Frightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Celli as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

February's bitterness still got to him, though fifteen-hour winter nights were a welcome trade-off for the piercing wind.

Schanke looked set to explore the arctic: a cap Myra had knitted, a parka over his wool coat, a scarf wrapped around it all, gloves under mittens clipped to the parka.

Nat, kneeling over the body, was bulked by layers. The scarves wrapped around her head and neck gave her an exotic eastern look.

Nick unobtrusively hurried things along, watching cheeks redden. As soon as possible, body loaded, he announced, "We're done here. First round of coffee and hot chocolate's on me."


	6. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Malinaldarose as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

She'd not thought it possible for Nick to surprise her anymore. Seven hundred years of mischief and madness was enough to see everything. She'd thought. But not this.

Nick walking in from full sunlight, barely remembering to close the door.

Gloating over his newfound, untested humanity.

Asking her to join him.

His mortal...girlfriend gloating with him.

Him giggling like after draining those...hippies. She shuddered.

Going back to frolic like the fool he was.

No, she'd not seen everything. But she'd seen the end of this before. Soon enough he'd be licking his wounds. Not apologizing, though.

That would be impossible.


	7. Impending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hearts_blood as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

"I've got to head home." Nat pushed herself up with both hands.

"You okay? It's awfully early."

Her half-smile was strained. "It's just...crutches are tiring."

"So I've heard."

"But...come by, when you get off? If you can?"

His answer was quick; she never asked anything. "Of course."

She didn't answer his knock, so he unlocked the door and found her curled up on the sofa, one hand resting on grey fur.

"Nat?"

She opened red eyes, moving slowly, carefully not dislodging the cat.

"I have to put him to sleep." Tears spilled again as she petted gently. "Sit with me?"


	8. To Catch You When You Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gnosticdiva/Melissa Treglia as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

"Officer down!" Schanke bellowed.

"Go."

"Not gonna happen, partner." Schanke pulled open Nick's shirt and pressed against the gaping wound, the other hand pressing speed dial.

"Get the perp-"

"The uniforms are on it. They'll take him down."

"No ambulance."

"I know. You're a big macho man. Yeah, Nat? Nick's been hit. Bloor and Spadina. Yeah. Bring blood. He's not healing, but he's in control-" He grinned at Nick's wide eyes and Natalie's gasp. "What? Did you two really think I didn't know?"

From the pavement and phone, "Are you...?"

"You're my partner, Knight. That's all that matters."


	9. Adrenaline Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pj1228 as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

Nat closed her eyes, barely breathing. Height. Fear. She didn't know which was more dizzying.

The slip of a girl who held her millimetres from the edge of roof had a grip that was bruising her arm and waist. She knew her pounding heart was fanning the vampire's lust as the girl's lips kneaded her neck. Nat felt something sharp, tried not to whimper.

There was a whoosh, a snarl, then a scream. Hers. She was falling.

Then arms were around her again. Gentle, holding her close, and she was flying.

It was exhilarating. She wanted it never to end.


	10. Statement of Faith, 1974

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Brightknightie as a party favor in FKFicFest 2010.

"Mr. Chevalier? If I stay after, will you tutor me in Church history?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's...I make my Confirmation soon, sir."

"Eleanor, why?"

"You're my history teacher, sir."

"And..."

"My godparents are in Dublin. We moved to Perth six years ago."

"Child, I made Confirmation...long before Vatican II. I'm afraid my-"

"So you'll help?" She worried at the satchel strap across her grey uniform sweater.

"Come tomorrow with a doctrinal history outline, an explanation of the Nicene Creed, and your catechism."

"Thank you, sir!" She practically skipped out.

She'd placed her innocent faith in his hands. He'd prove worthy.


	11. Breakfast in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Greerwatson as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

"Why do I have to get up so early?"

"Because it was your idea."

"I changed my mind!" She flopped her pillow onto her face.

"Your mom only turns 40 once. I just got home and she'll be leaving soon."

Muffled, "I hate your job."

"I know. But you're gonna love chocolate cake--"

"For breakfast!" they chorused.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Not as good as Bill Cosby, Dad."

"Okay, pumpkin. Let's pour milk, light candles, and surprise your mom."

One of her favourite memories, chocolate, laughter, and love through thin walls.

Myra touched the stone. "I miss you, Don."


	12. A Good Decade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Merfilly as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

It had been a good decade, filled with silks, elaborate hats, and music both haunting and lively.

Kissing while dancing with Nicolas' hand at her back was merely the precursor to the passion of their feeding and joining.

Blood tasted better, that decade.

Lacroix joined them at the opera, eschewed the parties once his prey was chosen, and baited Nicolas.

Their rows escalated until they disrupted every day's sleep, sometimes twice.

She shoved a bag and jewels into Nicolas' hand and pushed him out the door.

He paused, gratitude on his face.

"Just...go," she hissed, and turned to face Lacroix.


	13. Music of the Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Brightknightie as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

"Nicolas!"

Thunder rumbled its way through the air, through his chest.

"Nicolas! Whatever are you thinking?"

He stood away from a crooked old tree on the blustery heath, feeling the impact of every raindrop.

He had not felt so alive in 600 years.

"Nicolas!"

She tugging at his arm. "Come inside!"

"Janette, look!"

The lightning filled the sky, pink around the edges.

"Is it not beautiful? When did you last see the full shape of land so distant?"

She stilled. Watched.

"Night brings such beauty as mortals rarely know."

"Indeed." She leaned into him. "But you _will_ replace my gown."


	14. Investigative Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LastScorpion as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

Jenny turned. "Hey! My dad's a cop."

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid your verb tense is incorrect. Your father _was_ a police officer."

"You knew Dad?"

"I did."

She opened her bag. "Could I--"

"You may not interview me. And despite your... _nostalgic_ little project, I must forbid you seeking out his partner."

"Forbid?" She laughed.

He stepped closer. "Do not search for Nicholas Knight."

"Do not search," she repeated.

Then he was gone.

Jenny smiled up at the sky. Dad had laughed at his own "silly" bedtime stories. The journalist in her always wondered.

Definitely time to redouble efforts.


	15. The 27th Airborne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Friendshipper as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

"Aah!"

"Sorry, Schank. Gotta keep pressure on this."

He grimaced.

"Release your hostages and give up quietly."

"Who gave Nicky-boy the bullhorn?

"Shhh. Stay still. Nick will get us out."

"Course. He flies."

Nat looked up from pressing her jacket to his thigh. "You're delirious."

"No. Seen him. Not ungrateful. Lucky." His eyes drifted closed.

Nat turned. "You'd better listen to them, or you're going to have murder on your hands!"

The man with the Superman mask turned his gun on her.

Nick crashed through the skylight, tackled him, and disarmed the other.

"Told you. Flies," Schanke mumbled. "Won't tell."


	16. We'll Have to Get Together and Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Deire as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

"No! Nicolas, I am not your personal _safe house_."

"Thanks, Janette." He kissed her cheek, ran.

But Natalie blocked the stairs. Near the door protecting her.

"So, it's not just me he doesn't listen to?"

"Oh, definitely not. Nicolas has never listened." Janette leaned on the bar. "To anyone."

"Is it women?"

Janette considered. "No, he is the same with men who disagree."

Nick interrupted, "I am not--"

"Shush." Natalie sat by Janette.

"You should have seen his rows with Lacroix. Sometimes," Janette leaned forward, "they would throw furniture."

Nick called from the door, "You two have fun, then."


	17. Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Foxy11814 as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

A shadow fluttered against the waning moon.

Lacroix's lip curled. He could feel it, rippling through his nostrils, the scent of one who smelled and desired Nicholas.

Only he or Janette could smell of that particular desire.

He followed aged sandalwood musk. Once he would have searched pure, inky night. The city lights distorted his hunt.

He found the interloper in a cemetery, as might happen in those films Nicholas so enjoyed. Ah, irony.

It was the work of an instant, and only too bad there was no body to display, labelled as warning to others.

_This one is mine._


	18. For All Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PJ1228 as a party favor in FKFicFest 2011.

She couldn't ask Nick about the dreams. She still wore turtlenecks to hide scars he could not bear.

Her sleep was filled with gladiatorial games, smoky ballrooms of people dancing, battlefields with bloodied corpses, Nick flying against starlight, sight beyond sight above Big Ben, heartbeats thrumming arrhythmically behind it all.

All night.

All times.

Always a white rose just out of reach.

It could be a side effect of her brush with death, of Nick's bite.

Then a white rose appeared on her desk.

Nick stared. Didn't ask.

She looked at him and said quietly, "I think it's an invitation."


End file.
